stupid bloody airports
by Empress of Everything
Summary: Gajeel and Levy are going to Lucy and Cobra's wedding. The day of the wedding, their flight is very, very delayed. Both were in the same situation, so why wouldn't they talk to each other? {Modern AU, GaLe, CoLu.}


**A/N:** Look, another modern AU oneshot! :) Enjoy, my loves!

Prompt-stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it's-like-2am-AU

* * *

Levy felt like crying.

She had been sitting in Oak Town airport for _hours_ now. **_Hours_**. And all because her flight was delayed. It wasn't supposed to be! She was supposed to have been in Magnolia yesterday, and now it was 2am on the morning of Lucy's wedding.

That's right. Her best friend Lucy Heartfilia was _finally_ tying the knot with her long time boyfriend and best friend Erik Cobra. It had _only_ taken them almost seven years to finally get the guts to finally start going out together. Now they were getting married after eight months of dating. And Levy was the Maid of Honor! She had been so excited when Lucy asked her. She had immediately accepted and helped with all the planning. If it hadn't been for an out of country meeting three days before the wedding, Levy would still be in Magnolia and there would be no question of her being there on time.

But here she was, kicking her heels in Oak Town, hoping that the flight would hurry up and get here already. There hasn't been enough room on the previous flight for her and the one she was waiting on was seriously delayed.

She was tired, hungry, and more than ready to pitch a serious fit. She already hated airports and airplanes, and this was making it much, _much_ worse.

Her big eyes flitted around the gate area, landing on another person with curiosity. It seemed she wasn't the only one in this unfortunate predicament.

A tall man with black bushy hair was pacing around the airport, waving his arm for emphasis while he spoke agitatedly on the phone.

"Look, I'm bloody aware that I was supposed to be there yesterday, but it's not my bloody fault that the bloody flight was delayed! I'll get there when I get there, okay? And I'll try not to miss your bloody wedding, but I can't make any promises, got it, bro? All right, later." Levy couldn't help but be interested. He really was in the same boat as her!

Wait a second.

A wedding?

Could he possibly mean...?

She had to know now, or her curiosity would never be satisfied.

Levy grabbed her courage with both hands and marched over to the big man. He had thrown himself down on a seat with a furious glare at everything around him.

Which wasn't anything, really.

If Levy wasn't used to dark glares like Laxus's and Rogue's, she would have been terrified. But honestly, the man just looked like a bigger, hairier, more pierced up version of Rogue. And Levy _adored_ little Rogue. She babysat him regularly along with his cousin Sting, who she didn't adore as much, mainly because he was a brat. So maybe the big man was actually sweet under that scary exterior?

...though judging by the look he was giving her, her guess was most likely wrong.

"Um, excuse me." Levy squeaked involuntarily as his red eyes bored into her. She suddenly felt very small at her height of 5 foot 1. This man was probably pushing six feet if not more. _No, Levy, don't let him intimidate you!_ "Are you by any chance going to Lucy and Erik's wedding in Magnolia?"

The man blinked. And blinked again. What was this little blue haired sprite asking him? Wedding? Eri-?... Oh.

"You mean Cobra?" She blinked at him owlishly.

"Um, I think so? My best friend Lucy is getting married to a guy named Erik Cobra." She jumped as he began laughing.

"Your best friend is Bunny Girl? What does that make you, the Shrimp?"

Levy squawked and slapped his arm without thinking. Honestly! Who did he think he was, insulting her like that without even knowing who she was?

"It's rude insult someone like that and... Wait a second, Bunny Girl?" She goggled him. "You know about her running Halloween costume joke?"

He sniggered. "I was the one who gave her the idea. And I recognize you now. You're the Shrimp, Bunny's best friend. I'm Gajeel, by the way, Cobra's brother." Levy smiled at him, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Gajeel. I'm Levy." They shook hands as they checked each other out. Levy's face was flaming scarlet as she yanked her hand away. "So, I'm guessing you're in the same spot of trouble as me, what with our flight being all messed up." Levy sighed, ruffling up her hair absently as Gajeel watched her with avid interest. "I really should have been there yesterday, but whatever. As long as I get to Magnolia at the very least an hour before the wedding, I should be fine. Even though I should be there earlier, since I'm the Maid of Honor." Levy sighed again, brown eyes focusing on him as she smiled. "Well, at least we've met."

Gajeel smiled back. An actual smile, not a smirk or anything like that.

Both were stuck in the airport and would most likely be there for a few more hours, but it was okay. At least they weren't bored anymore.

(When Lucy and Erik introduced Levy and Gajeel to each other after they both finally arrived five hours before the wedding, they were rather confounded when Levy and Gajeel seemed to be on the best of terms and even friends. Lucy instantly began plotting of how she could get them together and thus have Levy as a sister-in-law. Erik just rolled his eyes and hoped she wouldn't be too obvious about it. Besides, looking at the unlikely couple dancing together as Maid of Honor and Best Man, did they really even need any help? He didn't think so.)

(And he was right.)

* * *

 **A/N:** This was literally written in the airport on my phone, when I was this close to yanking my hair out over delays. I remembered this prompt and had my inspiration. :)

I have a good portion of my GrayLu week prompts typed up and I really hope y'all will like them! Anybody else doing GrayLu week?


End file.
